Kaede Haruko
Kaede is one of Naraku's Generals and Laura scarlet's biological sister. Appearance She has the appearance of a young girl, with long flowing black hair and black eyes. She wears a fluffy brown overcoat,with white wool balls as buttons. Underneath this she wears a plain, and simple black dress, this is coupled with brown wool shoes. With this she wears a matching hat that has a white ribbon attached to it. Personality She is a secluded person, only opening up to Laura. She only talks when needed, and never accepts an offer for a fight (unless she is provoked). When she does fight, she ends things quickly, in rather humiliating ways for the opponent, which leaves her challengers angered. She also easily gets people angered, by saying very few words. Although she has shown to be quite arrogant, even in front of superiors. Plot A battle council Entering 'True' Hell 100 Years Tomari vs Naraku Powers and Abilities Untraceable Spiritual Power: Like all of Naraku's Generals, she has a vast amount of spiritual power. Her spiritual power is untraceable to anyone with lower spiritual power than her, which causes many to underestimate her. She has said that she is on a higher dimension than most beings, which allows this unique ability. Her spiritual power has shown to be so heavy that when she was in True Hell's city, because of her presence, the whole town felt heavy. Genius Intellect: Her intellect is extremely high, she has shown to effortlessly analyze an opponents movements to quickly counteract and defeat them. She also has shown a large level of deduction, able to instantly perceive another's emotions, which she uses in her favour in battle. She had once seen the soul king, (although how and when was unknown) and easily recognised what it actually was, and if iit died what would happen. Master Manipulator: Her skill in manipulation is astonishing, during her stay in the outer level of hell. She made everyone think she was a weak, timid and kind girl. When the truth was, she was commiting horrible actions, such as killing many devils of Naraku's army in secret to make him see her power. She is able to make, deep complex plans that are many steps above others, and due to her being able to read emotions, she is able too manipulate her victim easier. In battle, she can also manipulate people to certain areas of the battlefield, so they would have to choose between their life or their comrades. Uncomparable Tactician: Her skill in battle tactics is uncomparable, she is able to create flawless plans for large battles in mere seconds, and can instantly adapt to any situation given to her. Her plans are extremely simple to execute, but in reality are extremely deep and complex. Since most tacticians don't know how her strategy works, she is able to easily out wit others, even in the midst of a battle. Naraku has said, that if he died, he would definetly give the army to Kaede, because of her intellect. Demonic Spells Master: Her skill in demonic kido is undeniably high, she was able to create a barrier, that was able to easily block a full powered Seiten from Kira Taka. Expert Swordsmanship: Although how much skill she has in this regard is largely unknown, but she has shown enough skill to block one of Laura's attacks with a wakizashi easily, showing the amount of power she puts in her defense. Flash step Master: Her flash step skill is undeniably high. She can easily keep up with many high level opponents like Masaru Furinji, with ease. Zanpakutou Kyoki(lit:madness) It has shown to be a small wakizashi, with a purple sheath, and a flower crossguard.﻿ Shikai: She releases with the command. "Control" Her sword then turns into a wooden flute. Shikai Special Ability: Her shikai's special ability is to control sound to create illusions in the opponents mind, which can alter their mental state.Depending on the opponent's will. Dekishi(lit:drowning) As the name implies, this technique, creates a sound that makes an illusion in the opponent's mind that they are drowning in a sea of blood, and can't escape. It's Kaede's most used technique. Kuro-kan(lit: black coffin) In this technique, Kaede blows a small sound which makes the opponent look like they are in a black space and oxygen is running out. When the technique finishes, the opponent is usually passed out, and will stay in a coma like state for a few days. The rest will be revealed at the tournament. Behind the Scenes I didn't originally plan for her to be Laura's sister. That is why she has a different last name, she is not married. She is my smartest character.